Heaven or Hell
by Lady Casper-san
Summary: Jo decides it's time to seduce Dean. Dean thinks it's his next ticket to hell if her mother has anything to say about it. FICLET/Lemon


_This is actually my very first lemon for this couple. And I will say, you might be in store for more with how much I had fun with this._

**Rated: M (sexual content)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Supernatural.**

*******

**Heaven or Hell**

Blonde strands tickled his bare chest; arms wound about his back as fingers tangled lightly against the curve of his ass.

"What do you think you're doing?" Dean murmured his body warm and sated from his hot shower.

When he didn't get a reply, he dug his hands into the petite waist causing the woman before him to still.

She let out a laugh at the pressure. Rough, just the way she liked it. "What does it look like?"

He watched as her lips parted, her eyes daring him to look away. He couldn't. "Like you've suddenly slipped into a case of insanity and are trying to get me killed."

Clucking her tongue, she stepped back, her hands grabbing the hem of her faded red cotton shirt and slipping it off to bare toned abs and bountiful breasts that had him hard and wanting in seconds.

Well, not true. He'd been hard and wanting since she came at him with a kiss that he would have sold his soul for.

"Jo," He breathed, trying to sound calm and only making seem like he was out of air. Yes, he was. But that didn't mean she needed to know. If Ellen ever got word of the two of them together…well, he could kiss his ass goodbye…again.

'Damn, no more than a month out of hell and already I'm putting in a reservation for my next trip.' Dean mulled over his situation. Well, he could always just walk away and be in a painful state, thanks to Jo and her voluptuous body, or he could take what he and she both wanted. Ellen with a shotgun…

He swallowed hard.

Jo already had stripped herself free of her tight jeans which lay at her feet. Taking his reaction in as a good sign that she'd sunk her teeth into him, she pressed a finger to the center of her panties which, he could see, were wet. "Do you want me?" She whispered innocently. "Do you want to touch me?"

Mouth falling open to answer, no words fell out. Instead a groan of painful confusion filtered through as his eyes seemed to stay exactly where her hand rested.

"What was that?" She slipped a finger inside, curling it back enough so that he could see a small bush of blonde curls, protecting a glistening mound that he wanted so badly to taste.

"You're killing me." He muttered. And then his eyes snapped up to hers, "You know that right? You're trying to kill me." A bead of sweat fell from his brow as his eyes never wavered.

Jo puckered her lip in wonder. Stepping up to him, she decided to help him as she took of his hand and led him to her. When her fingers pressed his against her heat, she bit her bottom lip, already beginning to taste iron. She wasn't sure if he would do anything. Maybe he truly didn't want to do anything with her…but then why did he allow this action to take place?

"Dean?" She waited. He licked his lips.

A second ticked by. Then another. When she was sure he would not budge, she felt a sudden jolt rise up her spine when he his fingers rubbed hard against her folds. She let out a gasp, her fingers clasping his. She didn't want him to stop.

"Harder." She whispered, hands already rising up to hold onto his shoulders. He obliged, putting more pressure into his strokes. The friction between the cloth and her skin along with the pounding of skilled fingers made her so heady that she felt the rippling of an orgasm just before those fingers fell away and she heard herself cry out in disappointment. Was he screwing with her?

Her eyes snapped to meet his only to find them no longer there. She frowned, looked down a bit further and sucked her breath in sharply. The sight of him there, on his knees as he pulled down the black lingerie made her heart jump in her throat. He pulled the garment down her long legs, allowing her to step free and tossed them to where her jeans lay abandoned.

She wanted to ask what he had planned. Before she could open her lips to ask, he leaned forward and pushed her folds apart, his fingers grazing curls as he placed his mouth against her. She nearly came right then. His hot mouth felt like a rushed tidal wave as his tongue probed her, taunting her with strokes and languid caresses. When she didn't think she could take much more – he pinched her clit with two fingers. That was all she could handle. Jo grabbed his hair into tight clumps between her white fingers and cried out as her legs wished to give out. "OOOOO" She shouted, her lungs burning as her eyes wished to roll in the back of her head.

When she finally could breathe, thought barely, she opened her eyes to see Dean watching with some interest in his eyes.

He didn't move. Nor did he leave.

She took that as a good sign.

Licking her lips, suddenly hungry, she brought his head down to meet her them. He didn't object. Instead she felt him deepen the kiss as he dug his hands into her long blonde locks. Tongues dueling for dominance, Jo felt his body close the distance between them as her arms wrapped themselves about his neck as her head fell back, her lips stinging and her heart hammering. While she sucked in air, Dean continued a long path of kisses and nips down her neck and collarbone.

At the end of which, he pulled a taut nipple into his mouth and suckled enough to get a moan to rise from her throat.

"You know," He switched to the bud's twin before giving a smile, "you actually taste pretty damn good."

Jo laughed and leaned forward, breaking his lips away from her breasts. "I think it's my turn."

Dropping to his fly, she unzipped his pants until she felt her hand into the small opening where a hard throbbing cock waited for her. She seized it without hesitation as her fingers curled up and down the thickness.

Head lulling forward, Dean moaned as he fisted her hair. 'Damn that fucking hand of hers,' He grunted when he felt her tug him hard until he was sure his ears popped and his hands ripped a bit of hair from her scalp. But she either didn't care or hadn't noticed as she sat herself between his legs and pulled him into her mouth like a lollipop. She tasted salty goodness as bits of precum coated his head. Jo smirked. "So close…" Her breath trickled against him, making his cock stand at attention. She sheathed him into her warm hot mouth once more, her teeth lightly grazing skin.

Dean swore about five different curses that would have had a sailor blushing. Jo laughed, giving an odd sensation to his still covered member. He jumped when her fingers toyed with his heavy balls and that's when she did it.

Still holding him tightly, she twisted herself up and knocked him down on to the bed, her legs already straddling his hips as her mound slammed down on him so hard, he swore he'd seen stars.

"You." He bit out. Damn it, she was so tight yet wet and slick at the same time. Jo leaned her forehead against his. She didn't move; simply waited until he opened his eyes and locked them with hers.

"Should I let you come inside?" She wondered out loud.

Dean caught on quickly. He tried to pull out but she held him firmly stationary. One squeeze of her muscles and it truly wouldn't matter what the answer would be to her question.

"Jo," He warned, though the tremble of his voice made it difficult to sound grave.

She smiled and kissed his lips in a gentle caress. "Don't worry. It's safe."

Uncertainty colored his face.

Covering his face with her hands, she gave a light peck on his lips, drawling in his attention. "I wouldn't lie to you. You know that."

Finally – after a few seconds ticked away, he nodded.

Wrapping her arms around his shoulders for support, she bucked against him, dragging his cock against her inner walls, muscles squeezing him. She let out a panted breath as her face became slightly flushed and her eyes hazed. He was sure that it mirrored his own.

Swiveling her hips, she met him for one more thrust and the world around them came crashing down. Her heart hammered in her throat as her eyes fell shut. The build up so great, she felt heat mingling through-out her body as her body forgave sweet nectar. Dean planted his forehead against her shoulder as he released himself into her body, his hands shaking while bits of air managed to make it in and out of his lungs.

"That," he sighed once he was sure he could afford to waste the precious oxygen, "was definitely worth getting killed for."

Jo rolled her eyes as left kisses along his mouth and neck. "Yeah?"

He nodded.

Smirking, Jo picked herself up until she was at the top of the bed, Dean following suit. "Well-" She looked to the alarm clock on her motel nightstand and turned back "you think maybe you might die happier with a few more rounds?"

Mouth gaping open again, Dean laughed. "And here I thought I'd die and go to hell."


End file.
